Ensuizan
, is the special technique that Zero learns after defeating Rainy Turtloid in Mega Man X6. When pressing the S.M. Button while holding DOWN on the D-pad, Zero performs a water-elemental circular slash with his Z-Saber. Ensuizan can be performed on the ground or in the air, and when sliding on wall or using ropes: this technique can be performed over and over on the ground, however, it can be only executed once in the air. Ensuizan is a rather useful move as it can help clear out enemies by striking them repeatedly and destroying certain projectiles. Caution must be taken however when using it underneath descending ceilings (such as the Nightmare compactors) as it can crush Zero if the player isn't careful when using it or accidentally presses the S.M. Button while ducking from such obstacles. If Zero takes damage and becomes temporarly invincible, using this technique will immediately cancel the invincibility status and leaves him vulnerable to damage again. There is also an invincibility glitch that can be performed when using Ensuizan. If Zero is halfway through using Ensuizan and the platform underneath him disappears, Zero is invincible to all damage except by pit or by getting crushed. This invicibility effect is cancelled out if Zero uses another special ability or goes into another area. The places that this can be used include on the destroyable blocks in Metal Shark Player's stage and while slipping down a slope in either Blizzard Wolfang's stage or Gate stage 1. Ensuizan is the weakness for Metal Shark Player, Dynamo and the miniboss Illumina. In the case of Illumina, the player could easily exploit the power generators' lack of an invincibility frame by performing Ensuizan repeatedly. Resulting in destroying them before Illumina has a chance to attack. This is not shared by X's counterpart, Meteor Rain. In the case of High Max, if the player performs it (while at a decent distance enough for it to reach, but leave Zero unharmed), it will count as two hits (one for leaving High Max stunned, the other will strike and damage him), allowing the player to damage and defeat High Max without suffering much damage. If Zero uses Ensuizan while performing a dash jump, it will cut off the momentum of said jump. Zero would then fall to the ground as if he just jumped normally off of it. This can be both helpful and a nuisance. If the player were to perform Ensuizan just after they dash jumped (Most likely with the player heading into spikes by mistake), the technique would stop Zero's jump. Thereby saving the player from jumping into the hazard. At the same time, this could kill Zero if the player inputs it over a long pit. The loss of dashing speed will cause him to miss even the wall on the other side. Damage Data Chart Damage values in units in Mega Man X6. Screenshots MMX6-Z-Ensuizan1-SS.png MMX6-Z-Ensuizan2-SS.png MMX6-Z-Ensuizan-I-SS.png MMX6-Z-Ensuizan-D-SS.png MMX6-Z-Ensuizan-B-SS.png See also Similar Techniques *Kuuenzan from Mega Man X4 *C-Sword from Mega Man X5 *Rasetsusen from Mega Man X8 Counterpart to this Technique *Meteor Rain Category:Zero's weapons and techniques Category:Mega Man X6 items Category:Rolling attacks